Sine die
by Lorelai-K
Summary: IchiRuki. Trama principal de "Aproximaciones", lo que pasa dos años después. Tarde, pero llega.
1. Nefas

**¡Hola! ¿Alguien se acuerda de mi? ¡Cuánto tiempo! En fin, vengo –con mucho retraso- a poner la continuación de "Aproximaciones". Había pensado en poner un pete resumen de lo que pasó, pero bueno, al final he decidido apelar a vuestra buena memoria. Si alguien se pierde que me lo diga y hago un resumen. **

**De todas formas, como ya adelanté, esta historia es dos años después y es "la verdadera historia", es decir, lo que realmente tenía en mente, pero me pasé con la introducción. Quien me haya leído antes sabe como me enrollo. **

**Y no hay más que muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad, y siento el tiempo de retraso… **

**--//---//---**

**I. Nefas. **

Hacía más de dos años que se habían ido a pelear contra esas bestias que llamaban hollows. Él, Accarias el Augur, por su puesto no podía matar nada, ni ver sangre, salvo en los momentos en que tenía que hacer algún sacrificio para los dioses. Era una auténtica molestia. Cuando nació su hijo él no pudo estar con su mujer, tan sólo esperó junto a la puerta escuchando su sufrimiento. Tampoco podía estar presente cuando había un accidente o cuando se preparaba una comida en la que se mataba algún animal. Desde luego era un auténtico incordio.

Pero ahora, mirando por la ventana como su mujer jugaba alegremente con su hijo, se dio cuenta de todo lo que tenía que agradecer. Aunque su ocupación le era más que tediosa, ahora tenía otra, para él mucho más importante. Pues, en la última oleada de hollows que les habían atacado, el historiador había muerto, y su puesto, ahora lo ocupaba él.

La historia.

Era muy importante, daba la inmortalidad a través de palabras. Y en ese momento su historia, su presente, e incluso su vida, se la debía a unas mujeres. Sí, mujeres, aquellas que, según su sociedad, no servían para guerrear. Aún así, habían sido ellas y no otras las que les habían salvado. Mereciéndose su reconociendo a través de sus palabras.

Se enjuagó los ojos con las manos, pensar en todo lo que había pasado, en todas las muertes acaecidas le hacía ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva. Todo era distinto, y había un aire de tranquilidad en todos que era maravilloso, pero a la vez alarmante. ¿Qué ocurriría ahora? No lo sabía, pero pronto, muy pronto, aquellos que fueron a pelear a tierras lejanas volverían y el mundo sería un poco más feliz. Pero como aceptarían las muertes de familiares y amigos, y los cambios que se habían producido, pues, nada puede ser igual tras una guerra entre los que no son iguales.

Un mal presentimiento corrió por la espina dorsal del Augur, miró el pequeño calendario que tenía en su mesa, desde hacía un tiempo su memoria no era la que fue. Cogió una pluma que estaba preparada para escribir palabras de alabanzas e hizo algo muy distinto, apuntó una palabra junto al día, una muy significativa:

_Nefas. _

**---//---/---**

El día se presentaba como otro cualquiera en aquella casa donde antes se escuchaban más risas que lamentos. Aunque si bien es cierto que desde hace unos meses todo era tranquilidad. La noticia del fin de la guerra llegó hacía ya semanas, pero nadie había vuelto y todo era realmente extraño para ella. Su marido, aquel que al principio no había querido y con el que se había casado por puro reproche, no fue el primero en partir. Su augusto y orgulloso clan de quincys no estaban dispuesto a partir a la guerra de otros: humanos y shinigamis. Para ellos era difícil saber a quien ignorar u odiar más. Pero al final se fue, contra todo pronóstico a ayudar a sus amigos.

Y ella se sintió desgraciada.

En aquel momento sintió que no le había dicho todo lo que debería, que ahora si estaba bien, y que todo lo anterior había sido una rabieta estúpida de niña pequeña. Pero bueno, él estaba bien, tenía que estar bien, ningún informe decía lo contrario y ella había madurado a marchas forzadas.

Las malas noticias se fueron amontonando en el escritorio que ahora era de Karin como si fuera lo único que podía desprenderse de aquella maldita guerra. Muertos, heridos, desapariciones. Y lo peor era que para ellas no iba todo mucho mejor. Desde luego que intentaron preocupar lo más mínimo, pero aún así las noticias importantes siempre eran mandadas rápidamente sin saber bien si llegaban o no. Pero en ese momento de su vida, sus parámetros habían cambiado, sus prioridades también y sólo deseaba que Uryuu regresara sano y salvo junto a ella. Y aunque su despedida no fue la mejor, su vuelta sería muy distinta.

Con esos pensamientos, Inoue Orihime volvía de ver a las gentes del pueblo, ya que desde muy temprano marchaba a ayudarlos con sus, ahora bien conocidas, habilidades de curación. La casa donde se había criado ahora tenía un aspecto lúgubre, quedaban ya tan pocas personas vivas. Si ella hubiese conocido mejor sus habilidades, si hubiera podido usarlas bien…

Sacudió su cabeza, ya nada se podía hacer, nada en absoluto.

Tatsuki la esperaba, como siempre, en la puerta, ahora con una sonrisa, que antaño costaba tanto que saliera natural. Las cosas iban mejorando, los pastos volvían a crecer y las cicatrices cerraban. Era como si un nuevo comienzo se presentara fuerte y saludable, pero algo en el ambiente de ese día le decía que no podía ser como los otros.

Ella también le sonrió.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo? –le preguntó su amiga, no hacían falta ya saludos entre ellas.

-Bien, creo que poco a poco las cosas comienzan a ir como antaño. La gente está feliz y los niños han vuelto a ir hoy a la escuela.

-Me alegro.

-¿Y por aquí?

-Sin novedad aparente –sacudió la cabeza.- Tenemos que hacer algo, no es normal que este sea el único lugar en que todo sea tristeza.

-Desde luego que no.

En ese momento, escucharon una pequeña voz de niña llamar en voz en grito a su madre, y ambas corrieron al salón principal donde Nao, la pequeña de año y medio, sonreía como si nada malo hubiera pasado jamás. Rukia estaba a su lado, e Inoue sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó Tatuski.

-Creo que la pequeña Nao-chan quiere comer –respondió la shinigami.

-¿Tan temprano? –replicó Inoue que estaba algo absorta en sus pensamientos, pero pronto se centraron.

La pequeña sonrió y asintió fuertemente con la cabeza.

-En fin, creo que deberías hacerle caso –dijo Rukia cadenciosamente mientras se marchaba de la habitación.

-Mamá –dijo la niña felizmente.

-Si, ya vamos Nao-chan, ya vamos… -al decir eso, Inoue la cogió en brazos y fue directamente a la cocina.

Tatsuki se quedó mirando a Rukia pensativa. Algo se tenía que hacer, sin lugar a dudas.

**--//--//--**

…_no fue hasta ese momento que se decidieron las partidas. Poco a poco, cada partida con las provisiones necesarias. La villa es rica en reservas naturales, pero aún así los caballeros no querían dejar a sus esposas y familiares sin nada. _

_La llamada a la inminente guerra en el sur, en la zona hoy conocida con el Hueco Mundo, fue un hito en nuestra historia. Los shinigamis pidieron ayuda, y eso que nosotros poco podemos hacer contra los hollows. Pero habían unos shinigamis renegados que estaban instando a las bestias a pelear. Por aquel entonces no se conocían sus nombres, esa información nos la vedaron. _

_Kurosaki Isshin-san fue de los primeros en partir junto con sus familiares. Él como cabeza del Clan Kurosaki fue el que decidió que irían a la guerra sin dudar. Fue una noticia que no todos acogieron con buenos ojos, pues ayudar a los shinigamis no era algo bien visto. Pero partieron aquel día cuando la temporada de tormentas comenzaba…_

**--//---//---**

La carta llegó poco antes que ellos. Justo antes de la hora de la comida. Un shinigami cansado y con ganas de llegar a su hogar, aún un poco más lejos, la depositó en manos de Yuzu y se fue sin querer tomar nada ni descansar. Un comportamiento extraño para los tiempos que corrían, desde luego.

Tras unos segundos de reflexión, la chica corrió azorada y gritando para llegar a su casa.

-¡Una carta! –gritó.- ¡Una carta de papá!

Al sonido, varias personas se reunieron con ella en el salón, algunas con sonrisas y otras con cara de desesperación.

-¡Léela ya Yuzu! –le gritó su hermana.

-¿Pero no deberíamos esperar a Rukia-chan?

-Creo que será mejor leerla, luego hablaré yo con ella –replicó Karin, que hacía ahora las veces de cabeza de familia.

Era breve. El contenido era breve pero esperanzador. Volvían a casa, por fin volvían. No decía nada del estado en que se encontraban, pero aún así repetía en dos ocasiones que estaban bien, pero sobre todo, que volvían. Y el séquito sería más grande de lo normal, tendrían invitados. La vieja gloria del hogar volvería, ahora no tenían ni la más mínima duda al respecto.

Su padre no especificaba ni cuando, ni cuantos, pero estaba seguro de que sería pronto. La habían mandado con un shinigami que volvía a su hogar antes que ellos, fue de primeros en marchar. Pues gracias a esa guerra se habían conseguido lo que en generaciones no se pudo: la unión de humanos y shinigamis por un enemigo en común, y los lazos parecían difíciles de romper.

**--//--//--**

…_así cuando la última partida se hubo ido, sólo mujeres, niños y ancianos quedaron en la villa. Y por supuesto, el Augur. No parecía real que la guerra se disipara de la zona del Hueco Mundo, pues nos encontramos en la frontera norte más cercana al Seretei. Fue por eso que no quedaron defensas suficientes cuando se hubieron marchado…_

**--//--//--**

Desde hacía mucho tiempo, Kuchiki Rukia tenía la costumbre de vigilar los alrededores, ella era una shinigami entrenada en la zona, y mejor ella que no otros para hacerlo. Desde hacía mucho tiempo no habían habido ataques, pero ella no bajaba la guardia, se veía en el deber de proteger a muchas personas y esa responsabilidad que cargaba sobre los hombros era lo que le ayudaba a sobrevivir. Ahora era muy respetada y le gustaba, nada de gente hablando a sus espaldas, ni insultos, ni desprecios. Era todo casi idílico. Casi.

Cuando volvió había un gran movimiento en la casa. Todos tenían algo que hacer. Iba a preguntar qué ocurrían cuando Karin la vio y la llamó a su despacho, el que antaño fuera de su padre.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Hemos recibido una carta de mi padre –se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio y comenzó a hablar.- Pero ya sabes como es –suspiró- no se porque se empeña en escribirnos él…

-¿Dijo algo de… -se lo pensó un poco- Ichigo?

-No, nada.

-Comprendo.

-Sólo dice que todos están bien.

-Imagino que es como las otras cartas.

-Si, pero mejor –sonrió.- Rukia-chan, están de vuelta.

**--//--//--**

_...pero nadie la escuchó. Era difícil pensar que una shinigami tuviera razón. La gente se burló de ella, aunque fuera la esposa del primogénito de los Kurosaki. Sólo la respetaban por eso, pero nadie le hizo caso. Sólo Kurosaki Masaki-san se alzó en esa reunión para hablar por ella, y aunque era muy respetada, nadie les hizo caso…_

**--//--//--**

Para su grata sorpresa el viaje había sido muy rápido. Y teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de heridos que viajaban con ellos, era muy extraño. Aún así se alegraba, su casa no estaba lejos y había prometido a todos esos chicos que se les acogería sin problemas, que descansarían.

Era bueno volver al hogar.

-¡Isshin-san! –le gritó un joven que corrió hasta ponerse a su lado.- Creo que Ichigo necesita descansar.

Miró atrás y vio a su hijo, venía cojeando, con muletas y más vendas de las necesarias, según él. Ni los shinigamis del cuarto escuadrón pudieron curarlo del todo, así que pensaron que las heridas se irían recuperando mejor poco a poco y en su casa. Así, cuando él pudo viajar se marcharon. No hubo manera de que fuera en litera, él quería ir por su propio pie. Muchacho cabezón.

-No creo que quiera descansar, Abarai-san, además va en buenas manos –miró con desgana hacía delante.

-Pero…

-Ya queda poco, tranquilo.

**--//---//---**

…_y lo que nadie pensó que podía pasar. Pasó…_

**--//--//--**

-¡Viene alguien! –gritó Yuzu.

Era ya media tarde cuando el grupo comenzó a divisarse por el horizonte. Al parecer habían bordeado el pueblo y se veía a la lejanía del bosque.

-¡Son ellos!

-No puede ser Yuzu, es demasiado pron…

Las palabras de Karin quedaron en el aire. Si, eran ellos y volvían, ya llegaban. Parecía algo irreal, tan sólo hacía unas pocas horas que habían recibido la noticia ¿cómo era posible…?

Pero lo era.

Rukia se estaba cambiando cuando escuchó el grito de Yuzu. Sin creerlo mucho siguió con lo suyo, estaba segura de que la chica se había ilusionado al ver un grupo de viajeros que volvían a casa y pedirían hospicio esa noche. Suspiró pensando en Ichigo ¿cómo estaría? ¿Cuándo llegaría? Pero poco a poco comenzó a escuchar voces de alegría, hasta que reconoció una, una que no podía ser.

-¡Renji! –gritó desde arriba de la escalera, bajó corriendo hasta ver a su amigo y abrazarlo.

-¡Rukia! ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, bien ¿dónde está Ichigo? –al formular la pregunta se quiso pegar a sí misma y habló otra vez.- ¿Cómo estás tu?

El chico se rió.

-Yo estoy bien, e Ichigo viene de los últimos, está algo herido.

-¿Herido? –se le puso voz de pito.

Corrió a verlo, nadie la interrumpió cada uno de los llegados estaba saludando a alguien, salvo los shinigamis que no conocían a nadie y esperaban tranquilamente a ser presentados.

Pero cuando lo vio se quedó de piedra, había una chica a su lado haciéndolo reír y ayudándole a andar. Cuando lo tuvo delante sólo pudo decir su nombre en un susurro, él la miró de soslayo y pasó de largo.

-Ichigo… -pudo volver a decir mientras se giraba asombrada.

No pudo hacer nada más que quedarse quieta mientras escuchaba a aquella mujer preguntar:

-¿Quién era esa Ichigo?

Él se encogió de hombros y no hubo respuesta.

**--//---//--**

El Augur, ahora convertido en historiador, dejó la pluma cuando su mujer entró corriendo en la estancia. Al parecer algunos caballeros habían vuelto, irían apareciendo poco a poco en la villa, dentro de poco volverían todos y la vida volvería de verdad a ser lo que era.

Sonrió complacido, tendría que darse prisa en contar su historia, pues ahora tendría que hacer muchas preguntas a los recién llegados. Pero eso no sería en ese día, que al fin y al cabo, era _nefas_.

Esperaría a uno _fas_.

**--//--//--**

**Y aquí acaba el primer capi, no pongo un poco del siguiente, pues no tengo claro si gustará esta historia que no deja de ser extraña. Por si alguien no se había dado cuenta los párrafos en cursiva son las anotaciones del historiador. Y bueno, un día nefas es mal día y uno fas es un día bueno. **

**He tardado mucho en poner este fic porque me lo he pensado mucho, además que mi vida ha dado un giro tremendo, pues ahora ya parece que soy más persona y estoy empezando a trabajar. Cosas de la vida. Y nada más, que espero que os guste. No podré actualizar muy de seguido, pero si al menos un capi por semana. **

**Espero tomatazos y críticas. **


	2. Ex novo

II. Ex novo.

Rukia se recuperó pronto del susto. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Entró muy enfadada a la habitación y con ganas de cruzarle la cara a cierto marido pelirrojo que tenía. Desde luego no estaba bien visto pegar a un herido, pero aún así el muy imbécil se lo merecía. Pero justo cuando fue a llegar a él alguien se interpuso en su camino.

-¡Yuzu! –gritó su padre.- ¡Dile a Senna-chan donde está su habitación!

Acto seguido miró a Rukia significativamente.

-Yo ayudaré a Ichigo a ir a su habitación, luego podrás verlo.

-Pero… -intentó replicar la chica.

-Déjalo, es mejor así.

Rukia fue a quejarse otra vez, pero Renji se empeñó en llevársela y presentarle a los otros shinigamis que estaban allí. Ella le siguió curiosa de saber dónde se encontraba su hermano.

**--//--//--**

En un rincón solitario del gran salón, tres personas hablaban sin problemas. Todos pensaron que lo mejor era dejarlos solos, e incluso algunas pensaban que hubiese sido mejor que hablaran en alguna habitación a solas. Pero ellos estaban tan contentos al verse que cualquier sitio valía para su encuentro.

-Nao-chan deberías dejar a tu padre respirar un poco –dijo Inoue.

La niña al ver a su padre por primera vez se había quedado de piedra, tras el primer impacto había sido su sombra observándolo en todo momento. Solo fue pasado un tiempo cuando decidió abrazarlo como es debido, y así seguían. Ishida sentado en un sillón y la niña colgada a él.

-No pasa nada, estoy feliz de verla por fin –sonrió el hombre.

-Le he hablado mucho de ti –se sentó a su lado sonriendo.- Te hemos echado mucho de menos.

El chico se asombró un poco, tras su último encuentro no esperaba una bienvenida tan calurosa por obra de su mujer.

-Yo también a vosotras –dijo solemnemente.

-Nao-chan…

-Orihime –dijo él suavemente- creo que se ha dormido.

Ambos sonrieron y decidieron que era el mejor momento para acostar a la niña y tener una charla largo tendido. Aunque no era la hora de dormir de Nao, aún así, algo le decía a su madre que con la emoción dormiría toda la noche. Cosa extraña, ya que ella pensó que en un día así sería imposible acostarla. Las nunca son como parecen, desde luego.

**--//--//--**

La hora de la cena llegó antes de lo que todos hubieran podido pensar. Rukia no pudo asomarse por su habitación, pues los shinigamis que le había presentado Renji ocuparon todo su tiempo, hablando de su hermana y su nii-sama y de cómo creían que cambiaría el Seretei a partir de ese momento. Y por supuesto invitándola a ir al lugar al que –supuestamente- pertenecía.

Lo que Rukia no podía saber es que nadie era tan mayor como para recordar el revuelo que ocasionó su nacimiento. Y si alguno lo sabía, no dijo nada.

Antes de sentarse Ichigo bajó ayudado por la chica llamada Senna mientras hablaban apaciblemente. Sin saber porqué no podía tenerle una animadversión real a esa chica, había algo en ella que le resultaba familiar, y poco a poco mientras los veía llegar, se dio cuenta que era la forma de mirar a su marido, era la igual a como ella lo miraba antes.

Aún así, no podía odiarla, y no sabía porqué.

A Rukia le costó mucho poder sentarse al lado de su marido, pues con el tumulto inicial de tener tantos comensales, ella fue de las ayudó a traer toda la comida a la mesa, y su sitio ya estaba ocupado por una mujer despistada que se llamaba Matsumoto Rangiku, que rápidamente se levantó sonriendo y le dejó su sitio.

Pero la tensión que se notaba en el ambiente, que no sólo irradiaba de Ichigo y Rukia, explotó en el momento en que se comenzó a hablar de lo ocurrido durante los años de guerra. Los comentarios eran breves, nadie quería hablar, pero parecía un tema obligado.

-No fue fácil –seguía comentando Karin- pero bien está lo que bien acaba.

Se notaba a la legua que había madurado muchísimo durante esos años, pues ella había intentado hacer el papel de su padre en todo momento y ayudar en lo posible a su familia y vecinos.

Pero fue Inoue quien desató la tormenta.

-Si, pero fue gracias a Rukia-chan y sus entrenamientos que nosotras hemos podido descubrir lo que somos capaces de hacer.

-Es cierto –dijo Yuzu con un deje en la voz, pues ella no tenía ninguna habilidad especial.

-Rukia-chan fue de gran ayuda –apostilló su hermana.

-Por algo insistí en que Urahara le enseñara todo lo que pudiera, y a vosotras también, pero no me hicisteis mucho caso –replicó Isshin.

-Muchas gracias Isshin-san –Rukia sonrió al decirlo.

Inoue, que se sentía en la obligación de hacer algo siguió halagando a la chica.

-Gracias a Rukia-chan pudimos…

Pero no pudo acabar su frase, pues Ichigo se levantó bruscamente de su asiento con cara de pocos amigos.

-No me encuentro muy bien –dijo quedamente.

-Te ayudo –se adelanto Senna.

-No gracias, ya me voy mejor solo.

Su paso lento por la estancia se hizo en el más puro silencio por todos. Rukia estuvo tentada a seguirlo, pero claro, también se arriesgaba a que él la pusiera en ridículo, otra vez, delante de todos. Así que decidió aguantar toda la cena sin moverse.

**--//--//--**

Ichigo estaba realmente enfadado, las heridas le dolían muchísimo, era increíble que le duraran tanto tiempo, pero poco a poco, muy poco a poco parecían mejorar. Miró a la pared, junto a la ventana estaba Zangetsu, antes no comprendía nada, y ahora era tan consciente. Cerró los ojos mientras intentaba dormir. El cuarto se le hacía extraño, y eso que era _su_ habitación, aún así…

En ese momento alguien entró, silenciosamente. Al estar el cuarto en penumbras seguramente creería que estaba ya durmiendo.

-¿Ichigo? –dijo suavemente. Sin lugar a dudas era Rukia.

La chica se acercó lentamente, el enfado se le había pasado gracias a la conversación con su suegro. "_Se paciente_ –le dijo- _Ichigo ha pasado por mucho_". Así que respiró hondo, al menos quince veces, antes de subir a verlo. Pero se ve que entre respiro y respiro, ella se había hiperventilado y él se había quedado dormido.

¡Que oportuno!

Se le escapó un suspiro, sin darse cuenta, y comenzó a desvestirse sin percatarse de que estaba siendo observada. Justo antes de ponerse el camisón se tocó la enorme cicatriz que tenía en el costado. ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho Inoue que podía quitársela? Pero ella la prefería así, no quería olvidar sus obligaciones, y esa fea herida se las recordaba diariamente.

Tras cambiarse miró lentamente a la cama ¿así que el muy imbécil estaba haciéndose el dormido? No lo hacía muy bien. Levantó una ceja cuando pensó en saltarle encima, pero esas estúpidas heridas que tenía harían de una gracia, una pelea en toda regla, pero ¿qué más daba? La pelea la iban a tener igual ¿o no?

Aún así, se limitó a acostarse a su lado y dijo en voz alta:

-Ichigo.

Al parecer ese tono de voz no parecía suficiente para que él creyera que podía ser despertado. Así que lo intentó otra vez con más ganas, mientras se sentaba en la cama mirándolo. Desde luego que era malo con ganas, se notaba a la legua que no estaba durmiendo… quedarse quieto en la cama no significa dormir.

-¿Ichigo?

Tampoco. Pero a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas. Miró bien un lugar donde no tuviera ninguna venda, y ahí fue a plantar su codo.

-¡Joder Rukia! –ella sonrió con malicia.- ¿Qué demonios haces?

-Intento hablar contigo, ya que…

-¡Estaba durmiendo!

-¡Y un cuerno!

El chico la miró fijamente, seguía siendo esa chica que no se parecía a otra que hubiera conocido, en sus maneras y en su forma de actuar. Pero algo había cambiado. Se incorporó lentamente e hizo acopio de paciencia.

-Bien, ya estoy despierto ¿qué quieres?

-Saber que diablos está pasando.

-Nada que no sepas.

-¿Qué? –se extrañó.- ¿Por qué no me has saludado? ¿O no has hablado conmigo?

-No quería –aunque intentó que su tono fuera duro, sonó más a niño consentido que otra cosa.

-¿Y ya está? ¿esa es la razón?

-Si, y ahora, si me disculpas, debo descansar, estoy herido –se señaló a las vendas.

-Venga –dijo sin ganas- déjame curarte.

-Ningún shinigami del cuarto escuadrón ha podido.

-Yo no lo he intentado.

-Ni falta que hace.

Le pegó un brusco empujón que sabía le había hecho daño, y comenzó a intentar sanarlo. Mientras él la miraba con el ceño fruncido ¡por Dios! ¿desde cuando estaba su cara siempre así?

En ese momento, Rukia sólo pensaba en lo imbécil que había sido y en cómo la había querido ignorar desde que llegó, pero no podría ¡no podría! Pero las malditas heridas no se curaban…

-¿Cómo te las has hecho? –preguntó preocupada.

-Pelando.

-No puedo…

-Te lo advertí.

-Espera un momento.

Rukia saltó de la cama como una niña y corrió escaleras abajo. Mientras, Ichigo, acostado en la cama pero apoyado en los codos por verla marchar, se preguntó si merecía la pena odiarla tanto.

**--//--//--**

Al principio fue un poco vergonzoso que la mujer de un amigo lo viera con tan poca ropa. Si hacía memoria sólo Rukia y alguna vez Senna lo habían visto así. Pero soportaba la situación lo mejor posible, ya que confiaba en ella. Había dejado que le quitara las vendas y al verlo así creyó ver un antiguo sentimiento en ella, pero no supo bien adivinar que fue, pues apenas duró pocos instantes.

Instantes después una extraña luz naranja se convirtió en un escudo que lo tapó por completo.

-¿Qué es esto, Inoue?

La chica se rió con pesar, aún sentía algo de vergüenza de lo que podía hacer, y sobre todo de no haberlo hecho antes.

-Al parecer tengo poderes, Kurosaki-kun –sonrió.

-Ah ¿y curan?

-Si ¿no lo ves?

¡Demonios si curaban! Lo que nadie había conseguido, Inoue Orihime lo había hecho, estaba realmente asombrado y con ganas de saber más de los poderes de su amiga.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

-Poco después de nacer Nao-chan, Kuchiki-san insistió en que todas deberíamos saber protegernos –en ese momento la chica quitó su escudo, él ya estaba curado- y gracias a eso…

-Inoue –no intentó ser brusco, pero lo consiguió- preferiría descansar.

-¡Oh claro Kurosaki-kun! Qué descanses.

-Gracias.

Al salir de la habitación una nerviosa Rukia esperaba impaciente, al ver salir a su amiga y verla cabecear afirmativamente se alegró. Ahora, sin heridas podría decirle cuatro cosas sin parecer la persona más cruel del mundo, ya que perturba a un pobre medio inválido. ¡Ja! "_Es el momento de aclarar las cosas, Kurosaki Ichigo_" pensó.

Acto seguido, con mucho ímpetu entró en la habitación que compartían y cerró la puerta.

**--//--//--**

Senna sabía que no estaba bien, desde luego. Pero había estado escuchando los gritos a escondidas, quería saber qué se dirían. .Pero hacía ya más de diez minutos que no se decían nada ¿se habrían matado? Bueno, si era así, ya encontrarían los cadáveres por la mañana. Así que se decidió a volver a su habitación.

Mientras caminaba por los adustos pasillos, sonreía como una tonta al pensar en todo lo que había pasado. No había nadie cerca y ella podría recrearse. Su habitación estaba bien, era algo pequeña, pero aún así estaba sola. Echaba de menos poder compartir habitación Ichigo, pero, bueno, eso sería algo que solucionaría tarde o temprano. Esa mosquita muerta con la que lo habían casado no duraría mucho en acción, de eso estaba más que segura.

Para Senna, Ichigo, era algo más que un compañero, él era todo su mundo desde que murió su familia, bueno, su media familia. Ella era un caso único, según pensaba. Medio shinigami, medio humana. No conocía a nadie igual, y se jactaba de ello.

Al vivir tan cerca de Hueco Mundo, era muy normal que los shinigamis estuvieran cerca, y su madre, una simple lavandera se había enamorado de uno. Pero se casó con un humano. ¡Maldito fuera! Lo odiaba, porque él la odiaba a ella.

Descartó rápidamente los pensamientos en tanto a su extinguida familia, ahora ella tendría la suya propia. Ichigo sería su familia. Sospechaba que él también tenía que ser una criatura única como ella, sino ¿Por qué tenían ambos una zampakutou? Supuestamente sus padres eran humanos ¿no? Pero Zangetsu era la espada de Ichigo y sólo él podía usarla, era suya, de su propia energía espiritual, y lo había comprendido gracias a ella.

Pero ante su felicidad tenía un estorbo, fácil de saltar. Ichigo odiaba a su mujer, tanto que se enteró que tenía una cuando conoció a su padre. Aunque también era cierto que algo sospechaba ya, sino ¿por qué nunca se acercaba a ella más de lo necesario? Creía, no, sabía que Ichigo estaba más que loco por ella, pero aún así jamás se le había acercado. ¡Estúpido honor y estúpido matrimonio! Pero no importaba, había formas de disuadirlo, y ahora que conocía cara a cara a esa Kuchiki, sabía que no era rival.

Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, se fue a la cama felizmente. Pero un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda ¿volvería a tener, otra vez, esas pesadillas? Ahora que no estaba Ichigo a su lado para consolarla…

**--//--//--**

En ese mismo momento, dos personas descansaban en la zona donde estaba el pueblo de Senna, ahora casi destruido. Desde las destrozadas almenas se veía la inmensidad del desierto donde, hace tan sólo unos meses, se desarrollaba una guerra.

-¿Qué opinas Kisuke? –preguntó la mujer situada a su lado.

Urahara tardó un tiempo en responder, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Pero se giró seriamente para ver a Yourichi, ella lo conocía tan bien, no hacía falta hablar mucho entre ellos, a veces, sólo mirarse.

-Que esto no ha acabado aquí, Yourichi-san, queda mucho por hacer.

-Lo se, pero pronto volveremos, la gente ya murmura, no saben qué seguimos haciendo aquí, sino es reconstruir la ciudad.

-Comprendo –respondió como sino lo supiera.

**--//--//--**

**¿Qué tal? Bueno, estoy algo sorprendida, ya que en todos los comentarios –salvo uno, creo- me habéis hablado de una pérdida de memoria de Ichigo ¡y yo ni tan siquiera había pensado en eso! Y ni pretendía que lo pareciera, pero en fin, sin querer os he engañado. Es curioso ¿no? **

**Siento que estos capítulos parezcan algo lentos, pero claro, tengo que presentaros lo qué ha pasado en dos años, y quizás parezca algo pesado, pero prometo que el siguiente capítulo tiene mucha más trama y creo que es más dinámico. **

**He utilizado a Senna por no inventarme otro personaje, ya que Senna existe en una película y está ahí, pues vamos a sacarla un rato. Pero vamos, que sin ninguna pretensión más.**

**Y nada más, os dejo con un poco del siguiente capi:**

**III.****Alea iacta est****.**

"_-Se qué esto es algo que debería haberte contado Kurosaki-kun, -dijo Inoue- pero creo que él no lo hará. _

_Rukia guardó silencio, sin poder apartar la mirada de su amiga. Se habían retirado a la habitación de la pelirroja, y allí, ella no podía parar de dar vueltas. _

_-Es sobre Senna-san. _

_-Lo se…"_


	3. Alea iacta est

**III.****Alea iacta est****.**

Rukia jamás había pensado que ella fuera una mujer que perdiera los nervios, y tal como estaba llevando la situación, desde luego, podía presumir de autocontrol. Sino tuviera a Inoue a su lado, a parte de comenzar a odiar a las mujeres, se habría abalanzado a cortarle el cuello a alguien, sin lugar a dudas. Pues, lo que comenzó como una simple exposición de los nuevos poderes, había acabado con que a Ichigo –_su_ marido- le había salido un apéndice más en el cuerpo. Uno que hablaba y, sobre todo, tonteaba. Uno llamado Senna.

Y lo peor de todo, es que ella no lo vería todo con tan malos ojos, si esa misma mañana, Ichigo, no se hubiera despertado con su nombre en la boca (con el de su apéndice), cuando ella decidió ponerse encima e intentar despertarlo cariñosamente. Ya que, después de una buena pelea, siempre hay una buena reconciliación, pero nadie había hablado a Rukia del día después.

¿Qué ocurría el día después? En su caso, como si nada, Ichigo seguía igual de raro e irascible. Poco tratable y aún menos hablador. En fin, un chasco.

Pero en el momento en que iba a refunfuñar, Inoue le cogió el brazo y negó con la cabeza. Ella la miró como si pudiese matarla con la mirada, pero la chica no se amilanó y la miró serenamente. ¡Cuánto había madurado su amiga! Y cuanto le quedaba a ella… Sobre todo en ese momento.

-¡Ichi-kun! –gritó Senna.

-¿Ichi-kun? –le preguntó Rukia a Inoue.- ¿Ichi-kun?

-¡Pelea conmigo para que todos vean como has mejorado!

-Inoue –dijo la shinigami- ¿está loca? Se acaba de recuperar de unas heridas horribles, tengo que parar esto…

-No, -dijo secamente su amiga- no harás nada de eso.

-Inoue –volvió a repetir su nombre como si no la conociera.- ¿Qué sabes tú que no se yo?

La chica se encogió de hombros, recapacitó y le dijo seriamente:

-Creo que debemos hablar.

**--//--//--**

Mientras todos veían el espectáculo, Kurosaki Isshin y sus hijas, no estaban muy interesados en lo que estaba pasando. Ellos, se habían levantado pronto, y tal y como su padre les había indicado, no llamarían a Ichigo. Esta vez la pequeña reunión familiar sería de tres.

No tuvieron que andar mucho, el cementerio familiar estaba dentro de sus tierras, lejos de la zona transitable, en un lugar solitario, donde se podía visitar a sus familiares más lejanos, y claro, algunos más cercanos.

Se pararon en una tumba en concreto, aquella que ponía _Kurosaki Masaki_.

Yuzu tuvo que aguantar un sollozo, siempre que visitaba la tumba de su madre se ponía triste. Durante el día, cuando estaba ocupada, conseguía incluso olvidarse durante un momento de que ya no estaba. Pero, desde luego, era muy complicado en la casa donde ella había vivido.

Isshin se arrodilló y les pidió a sus hijas unos momentos a solas. Ellas se apartaron, sin querer escuchar qué podía decirle a su mujer. Guardaron un silencio reverencial, hasta que su padre se dirigió a ellas.

-Contadme –dijo seriamente mientras se sentaba en el suelo, bien separado del cementerio familiar, donde estaban sus hijas- qué pasó realmente aquella noche.

**--//--//--**

-Se qué esto es algo que debería haberte contado Kurosaki-kun, -dijo Inoue- pero creo que él no lo hará.

Rukia guardó silencio, sin poder apartar la mirada de su amiga. Se habían retirado a la habitación de la pelirroja, y allí, ella no podía parar de dar vueltas.

-Es sobre Senna-san.

-Lo se.

Los peores temores de Rukia se hacían patentes ante sus ojos, ya que su amiga estaba muy nerviosa.

-Creo que no debes inmiscuirte así en su relación.

"¿_Relación_?" esa palabra resonó en la cabeza de Rukia.

-¿Qué… -tragó saliva- …relación? –escupió la última palabra más que decirla.

-Es una manera de decirlo, desde luego –quiso tranquilizarla- pero creo que sería peor que te impusieras de forma… violenta. Creo que –no dejó hablar a su amiga- para Kurosaki-kun, Senna-san, es como una hermana pequeña y le molestaría que tu…

-¿Hermana pequeña? –bufó- esa chica quiere ser algo más que una hermana pequeña, Inoue.

-Bueno, pero para él no –negó categóricamente, aunque no estaba muy segura.

-¿Y qué más sabes? ¿Lo que te ha contado Ishida? –su amiga asintió con la cabeza.

-Al parecer –para contar la historia, más tranquila, se sentó a su lado- el pueblo de Senna-san fue asediado durante meses, y Kurosaki-kun estaba allí, solo él, los demás no estaban. Lo perdieron durante meses, no sabían donde estaba…

-¿Qué? –Rukia parpadeó varias veces.- ¿Ichigo estuvo desaparecido? ¿Antes o después de…?

-Poco después de la muerte de Masaki-san.

-Comprendo.

-Lo que pasó durante esos meses, no lo se, ya que ninguno de los dos ha hablado de nada de eso, pero cuando volvieron, eran inseparables. Al parecer Kurosaki-kun vio en ella a una de sus hermanas.

-Gracias, Inoue, aún así, esa chica no debería tomarse esas libertades.

-Rukia-san –le costaba, pero ya no le decía "Kuchiki-san", al menos no siempre- ella es alguien muy importante para él, Kurosaki-kun jamás haría nada para dañarte, y tú debes mantenerte alejada de esa relación.

-¿Tu crees? –preguntó sin convencerse en absoluto.

-Creo que es lo mejor que puedes hacer en estas circunstancias.

**--//--//--**

Kurosaki Isshin no bebía, habitualmente. En fiestas y días de guardar podía hacerlo. Pero en ese momento, sentado en su despacho, con la puerta bien cerrada, decidió que era el momento de tomar alguna copa. Y todo era por sus hijos, ahora, que su mujer no estaba, y sabía, por fin, qué había pasado, se sentía derrotado.

-Masaki…

Se sentía solo, era extraño, tenía a su familia y durante la guerra se había acostumbrado a no pensar. Pero ahora, tenía una familia desestructurada, y desde luego quien más le preocupaba era su hijo. Ichigo había sacado un temperamento cabezón, y tenía el serio presentimiento que venía de su familia.

_Su familia_.

No había vuelto a pensar en ellos desde hacía años, desde que se casó con Masaki, y ahora, que ella no estaba, y las cosas habían cambiado, quizás era la hora de volver a retomar el contacto con ellos. Ya no les haría tanto daño.

Pero volviendo al cabezón de su hijo ¿qué hacer? Quizás lo mejor fuera empezar por Senna-chan. Sí, ahora que había decidido poner la cartas sobre la mesa, era el momento de beber un poco, coger fuerzas y desplegar un, no muy sutil, plan.

**--//--//--**

-¿Cuánto crees que le quedará?

-No seas impaciente, Kisuke –le respondió Yourichi acabándose una botella de leche.

-No debemos perder el tiempo, y me parece que extraño que justamente sea él quien llegue tarde.

-Tendrá cosas que hacer –se encogió de hombros- ¿qué más da un poco más?

Pero cuando iba a contestar, el viento del desierto de Hueco Mundo se movió haciendo levantar una buena polvareda de arena. En el centro, y recién llegado, estaba a quien tanto estaban esperando. Con dos botellas en forma de pera, bastante grandes, y una mochila a la espalda.

-Bienvenido –dijo Yourichi torciendo la boca y levantándose de un salto- Tessai.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué llevas ahí? –preguntó Urahara- ya había hecho yo la mezcla…

-Necesitaremos más –contestó sin más.

-Está bien, comencemos.

Así en silencio, en la oscuridad del desierto de Hueco Mundo, Tessai comenzó a hacer un extraño kidoh, mientras los otros dos esperaban su turno. Pronto, esparció un poco del contenido de una de las botellas y comenzó a visualizarse una línea azul que los guiaba, eran como pequeñas hormigas luminosas que indicaban un camino lentamente.

Kisuke miró ceñudo la estela azulada, si continuaba siendo tan lenta, se quedarían sin la mezcla necesaria en muy poco tiempo. Algo le impedía ir más rápido ¿un hollow? No sería de extrañar. Ya que no eligieron esa localización por placer, sino que fue el lugar donde sintieron la energía espiritual más fuerte. Aunque, de todas formas, las casas medio derruidas del pueblo se divisaban sin problemas, no se habían adentrado en demasía, y era raro encontrarse un hollow por esos lares. Aún así…

**--//--//--**

"El niño genio", así le habían llamado tiempo atrás en muchas ocasiones. Y ahora, "el niño genio" era Capitán de escuadrón ¿y donde estaba? ¿Defendiendo el Seretei? ¡No! ¿Volviendo a casa tras un triunfo? ¡No! Sino que estaba sentado al lado de su teniente -¡Matsumoto!- de brazos cruzados y esperando que alguien, con un poco de sensatez, le haga caso y vuelvan pronto al Seretei.

Pero si a Hitsugaya le desagradaba tanto estar ahí ¿por qué estaba? Bueno, en el fondo, no estaba tan mal realmente, pero para él quejarse era un pequeño vicio. Aunque si bien era cierto, que él preferiría volver a la comodidad de su rutina, a esa vida ociosa que se estaba pegando. Así, su ceño fruncido era casi perenne durante todo ese tiempo.

Sin embargo, algo le inquietaba, algo extraño que lo reconcomía por dentro, y quizás fuera por eso que tampoco se adelantaba a quejarse demasiado. Ya que, desde que comenzó el viaje de regreso, hasta ese momento, estaba teniendo extraños sueños y durante el día, a veces, su reiatsu se disparaba, pero lo peor le ocurrió la noche anterior. Pues, a parte de tener un sueño recurrente, Hyōrinmaru, su espada, se materializó.

-¿Taicho? –preguntó Matsumoto.- ¿Taicho?

-¿Qué? –aquella estúpida interrupción no le gustó nada.

-Estás todo el día ceñudo, ¿no será que está enfadado porque no le hacen todas las pompas que se supone deben hacerle por ser Capitán? –se burló.

-¡Matsumoto!

-Vale, vale –contestó poniéndose sería- sólo quería decirle, que yo también lo he notado –él asintió mirándola, no esperaba otra cosa- pero creo que los demás no.

-¿Sólo tu y yo?

-Si.

-Eso es más interesante, ¿qué están haciendo? –cambió de tema radicalmente, pero ambos sabían que estaban dándoles vueltas a lo mismo.

-Creo que están practicando.

-¿Cómo se curó Kurosaki?

-¡Taicho! ¡No presta atención a nada! –el puso los ojos en blanco.- La mujer del Quincy –la buscó con la mirada y no la vio- Inoue Orihime, ella le curó.

-Interesante, entonces, ¿Kurosaki está bien ya?

-Completamente curado –sonrió con picardía.

**--//--//--**

Pero cuando Rukia bajaba las escaleras, en busca de su atolondrado marido, para explicarle cuatro cosas. Un ruido se le clavó en la cabeza, uno que había escuchado muchas veces.

La llamada de un hollow.

Sí, había aprendido que los hollows podían llamarse, no eran esos bichos estúpidos que creía. No, podían ir en grupo y atacar con cierta inteligencia, los más bajos, en cambio los otros…

Pero su mirada se posó en la cara de los shinigamis, estaban pálidos, ya habían escuchado eso antes, sin lugar a dudas. Y sabían lo que podía ocurrir. Si habían varios hollows, seguramente, alguno sería de alto nivel.

Un escalofrío surcó la espalda de Rukia. Y un mal recuerdo inundó su cabeza, pero lo dejó pasar, para salir corriendo a la entrada.

**--//--//--**

Se dividieron en grupos de dos, para ir más rápido, pero por mucho que insistió, ella no pudo irse con Ichigo. Era cierto, que desde escuchó el sonido del hollow comenzó a sentirse mal, mareada. Así que la dejaron en la casa, junto a Inoue Orihime y el quincy. Cosa que no le gustó nada en absoluto. ¿Ahora tenía que hacer de niñera?

Nunca le había caído bien el dichoso Ishida, siempre tan perspicaz, a veces parecía que sabía lo que estaba pensando.

Senna arrugó la frente, sentada en el sillón de la sala principal. La pequeña Nao jugaba con sus muñecas y ella tenía que estar allí. Para vigilarla.

Mirar a la niña le hacía sentirse extraña ¿qué sería de mayor? Mitad quincy, mitad ¿qué? ¿Qué era exactamente la tal Inoue? ¿Y por qué parecía tan importante a sus ojos? Sólo era una humana más con poderes, no es que no hubiera conocido a otros durante su vida. Pero ese tipo de curación ¿qué demonios era? La hacía sentir pequeña, poca cosa, ella sólo podía luchar, y esa estúpida humana podía hacerlo y además curar con más precisión que un shinigami.

Pero lo peor del tema era que tenía que hacerse su amiga, sabía que tenía que conseguirlo.

Y lo iba a conseguir.

**--//--//--**

Bien entrada la noche, todos los grupos volvieron, y lo más raro de todo fue que ninguno trajo noticias. ¿Cómo era posible que shinigamis experimentados no hubieran encontrado un hollow? ¿O a varios? La verdad es que estaban apesadumbrados.

Esa noche no se cenó, cada uno fue directamente a su habitación y todos pensaban en lo mismo: ¿qué había podido ocurrir?

Pero hubo una persona, que al entrar en su habitación no tenía pensamientos para eso. No. Simplemente llevaba todo el día dándole vueltas a escribir una misiva, una carta, y no sabía muy bien como enviarla.

Así, Kurosaki Isshin, se sentó en su escritorio y estuvo varias horas reescribiendo lo que quería decir, sin saber, que la contestación a su carta, estaba a pocos días de llegar, en forma de una persona. Sin que supiera, de ninguna manera, que sería bien recibido.

**--//--//--**

Tras la conmoción de lo que habían visto, Tessai decidió marcharse a descansar a un lugar mejor. En cambio, ellos dos, seguían absortos mirando un sitio fijo. Fue entonces cuando Yourichi habló:

-Kisuke ¿no te sientes feliz ahora de estar exiliados?

-Ah –asintió- claro, poco pueden hacernos ahora, por usar kidohs prohibidos.

-Desde luego –sonrió.

**--//--//--**

**Bueno, parece ser que por muchos días de puente que tenga, sólo puedo actualizar una vez por semana. Ya que he estado mala, con fiebre y todo… un coñazo, yo que pensaba pasarme unos buenos días de descanso. **

**En fin ¿qué tal el capítulo? A mi me gusta mucho, me parece que la cosa ya va más dinámica y poco a poco se va viendo de qué va el fic. Claro que es muy difícil con tan sólo tres capis. Espero que os haya gustado, cualquier cosa, duda o queja, ya sabéis. **

**Y en el siguiente capítulo…**

**IV. De incógnito. **

"_Pero antes de que sus celos –aunque él jamás lo admitiese- por ver a Rukia tan feliz como hace años, con un desconocido para él, se hicieran presentes en forma de puñetazo. Su padre lo paró con su mano en el hombro y fue corriendo a saludar. "_


	4. De incógnito

**IV. De incógnito. **

Para Rukia habían cosas más importantes que sus problemas personales, que no eran pocos. Para ella su principal pensamiento era proteger a su familia y a sus amigos. Y eso lo había aprendido de Ichigo mucho tiempo atrás. Antes, ella no tenía nada de eso, y ahora, gracias a él si.

Por eso, era tan extraño que él se comportara de manera tan… curiosa. Cuando estaban a solas esquivaba las preguntas y, a veces, hasta era cariñoso. A su manera, claro está. Aún así, delante de la gente siempre estaba malhumorado, y Rukia ya pensaba que nada tenía que ver con ella, que era su estado de ánimo sin más.

Sin embargo, no volvió a intentar despertarlo por las mañanas, no quería más disgustos, y recordar aquello, desde luego que le ponía de mal humor para casi todo el día. Era algo que estaba dispuesta a olvidar, siempre y cuando no volviera a ocurrir.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que habían vuelto. Y todos sus esfuerzos se centraban en vigilar y proteger. Eso los había hecho más cercanos. Pues, nadie pudo imaginar otra cosa que no fuera que ellos dos hicieran equipo. Así que todo volvió a una calma relativa. Sabía que Ichigo seguía teniendo algo guardado, y sabía el qué. Pero lo había sobrepasado poco a poco. Si nada se lo recordaba, al menos no la miraba con esas ganas de asesinarla.

Y Senna estaba calmada, se la veía cansada, y sus esfuerzos no se juntaban en otra cosa que no fuera mejorarse. No era algo que Inoue pudiera curar, era algo distinto, ya que parecía que no le aquejaba una enfermedad. ¿Malas acciones? A Rukia le gustaba pensar eso.

No se volvieron a escuchar más hollows, pero todos estaban alerta, una mala sensación reinaba en el ambiente, un ambiente cargado de opresión en la villa. Sus habitantes tenían un sexto sentido que los hacía quedarse en casa por las noches, como si hubiera un extraño toque de queda. Y durante el día, se veían más tranquilos con la presencia de los shinigamis que paseaban por las calles. Pues hacía unos días que habían llegado más. Parecía una gran ironía del destino, cuando hace apenas unos años los odiaban y los veían más temidos que la peste. Alguien, en algún lugar, debía estar riéndose de todo aquello.

Era la hora del alba, bonitos colores pastel asomaban por su ventana. Miró a Ichigo como respiraba tranquilamente, ahora si estaba completamente dormido. Parecía tranquilo, así que decidió no despertarlo, ella no podía dormir más. Bajó lentamente de la cama para vestirse, y justo en ese momento él se dio la vuelta y soltó un sonoro ronquido.

Sí, estaba profundamente dormido.

Sonrió y se vistió para bajar. Tras tomar un rápido desayuno decidió gastar el tiempo que tenía, hasta que todos se despertaran, en visitar los establos. Los pocos caballos que quedaban quizás quisieran un poco de atención extra.

Pero a mitad de camino oteó una figura encapuchada que se dirigía hacía la casa. Frunció el ceño, ya que nada le indicaba si era amigo o enemigo. Decidió acercarse lentamente. Menos mal que desde hacía tiempo, siempre llevaba a Sode no Shirayuki consigo. Por lo que pudiera pasar.

El personaje encapuchado no se paró hasta tenerla a escasos dos metros. Por las horas que eran de la mañana, no había mucha luz, y Rukia no podía verle la cara con facilidad, lo único que podía asegurar es que era un shinigami, por su reiatsu, así que se sintió más relajada al saberlo y saludo con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola! –respondió él, quitándose la capucha.

En ese momento, ella sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban y su respiración se volvía más loca y violenta. ¡Dios santo! ¿Estaba a punto de desmayarse? ¡No! Eso sólo hacían las personas débiles y enfermas, y ella no era ni una cosa, ni la otra. Así que tomo aire y sólo pudo decir:

-¡No!

-¿No qué? –preguntó el hombre asombrado, acto seguido se rascó la cabeza algo nervioso y comenzó a buscar alguna amenaza por los alrededores.

Rukia no podía apartar sus ojos de él, era como tener una extraña aparición ante si. Abrió y cerró los ojos varias veces. Nada, no se iba. Así que miró desconfiada hacía la casa, y cuando volvió él estaba allí. Con cara de estar algo extrañado y despistado.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pero la chica no articuló palabra.- Ya sabía yo que llegar tan temprano no podía ser bueno –sonrió.

Rukia pensó que echaba de menos esa sonrisa, pero no podía ser, esa no era _su_ sonrisa.

-¿Quién eres? –dijo con un hilo de voz, esperando algo así como que se desvaneciera si lo decía más fuerte.

-Soy Shiba Kaien, el hermano de Isshin.

-¿Hermano de Isshin?

Ahora que se fijaba bien, no era Ichigo, tenía cosas distintas, este hombre era más mayor, más corpulento quizá. Y el pelo, no era ese extraño color naranja, sino un negro bien parecido al suyo, al igual que sus ojos, tenían pequeñas arrugas, sin lugar a dudas de años de preocupaciones, aunque parecía tener una sonrisa permanente. ¿En que había estado pensando?

-Si, ¿y tu…? –movió la mano para que ella siguiera hablando.- Me suenas mucho… -dijo más para él que para ella.

-Soy Rukia –se señaló a sí misma.

-¡Ah claro! ¡La Kuchiki! –se rió torpemente.- Si, se quien eres. Conozco a tu hermano.

Pero justo cuando ella iba a replicar alguna cosa no muy ingeniosa, por su estado de total asombro. El estómago del chico rugió como un loco y él se sonrojó.

-Llevo varios días sin comer –se justificó- si no hubiese llegado antes.

Y sonrió, con aquella sonrisa cautivadora que le hacía tan parecido a su sobrino. Ella suspiró por lo bajo, echando de menos al viejo Ichigo.

-Creo que deberíamos entrar –musitó.

**--//--//--**

Dos horas después, la actividad de la casa comenzó a hacerse ruidosa, pero Kaien y Rukia llevaban ya tanto tiempo hablando y riéndose en la sala, que no se percataron de varios pares de ojos mirándolos como si fueran una aparición.

Ishida tosió levemente. No ocurrió nada, miró Inoue, que cargaba con Nao –que menos mal que estaba bastante dormida- y ella se encogió de hombros. Como poco podían hacer se metieron en la cocina para especular quién era ese hombre.

Sin embargo, el momento crucial, fue aquel en que bajaron Isshin e Ichigo, peleándose por los "buenos días" que el padre había dado al hijo ¿Cómo sabía que Rukia no estaba con él? Su padre era tan asombroso que asustaba.

Isshin sonrió, como si fuera un niño de cinco años, en cambio, su hijo, si eso podía ser posible, puso más cara de pocos amigos que antes.

Pero antes de que sus celos –aunque él jamás lo admitiese- por ver a Rukia tan feliz como hace años, con un desconocido para él, se hicieran presentes en forma de puñetazo. Su padre lo paró con su mano en el hombro y fue corriendo a saludar.

-¡El pequeño Kaien! –bramó en la estancia.

-¿Pequeño? –preguntó sonriente- ¡si te saco un palmo!

-¡Ya será menos! –le abrazó.- ¿Cómo estás?

Mientras las preguntas de rigor se extendían entre los dos, ocurrió lo más increíble desde hacía una semana para Rukia: Ichigo se puso a su lado y la cogió por el hombro, de manera ¿protectora? Lo miró asombradísima, pero él no podía apartar los ojos de ese hombre, ahora que por fin le veía la cara, estaba más que pasmado.

-…veo que ya conoces a Rukia-chan –decía Isshin, mientras los dos chicos estaban en un estado de extrañeza total.

-Si, y tu debes ser… -se quedó paralizado.- ¡Vaya! Pero si eres… -no tenía palabras.

-Es Ichigo –se adelantó su padre- mi hijo. Y éste –señaló a su hermano- es tu tío Kaien.

-¡Si Miyako te viera pensaría que tuve un pequeño escarceo en mi juventud! –se rió.- Y bueno, ahora sería hombre muerto –hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Al final te casaste con aquella jovencita?

-Si, claro.

-¿Y donde está?

-En el escuadrón, ahora soy Teniente, y ella es la tercera al mando, no podíamos viajar los dos, nuestro Capitán está enfermo.

-Bueno, dejemos las preguntas para más tarde…

-¡Tengo que hacer esto! –gritó de alegría Kaien, cogiendo por los hombros a Ichigo y poniéndose los dos delante de un espejo que había en el salón.

-¡Increíble! –fue Rukia, aunque ella ya lo sabía.

-Como dos gotas de agua ¿no crees? –pero Ichigo no articuló palabra.- Bueno, Rukia, ya sabes como será tu marido dentro de unos años.

-Más alto –dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Por qué no dices nada muchacho? –le preguntó Kaien.

-No sabría qué decir –respondió Ichigo, a quien su tío le caía simpático, justo después de saber que existía la tal Miyako.

**--//--//--**

-¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo? –le regañó nada más verse solos en el gran salón.

-¿Yo? –se señaló a sí misma como si él estuviera loco como una cabra.- Hablar con tu tío.

-Pues no deberías ¡no lo conoces de nada! –se cruzó de brazos como si tuviera la verdad absoluta sólo para él.- Además ¿cómo sabías que era mi tío y no alguien cualquiera engañándote?

-¡Por Dios! ¡Si es igual que tú! –se indignó Rukia.

-¡Podría haber sido una trampa! Deberías llevar más cuidado –al decirlo la cogió de los hombros.

Era la primera vez que hablaba con Ichigo sin tener remordimientos ni cargos de conciencia. Él la estaba tratando como antaño y eso le dio valor para poder, por fin, sacar el tema del que tanto había querido hablar con él. Sin darle tregua, ni poder hacerle pensar en nada más, se abrazó a él, y desde esa posición dijo entres susurros:

-Creo que ya es hora de hablar qué le pasó al bebé.

Ichigo se puso rígido, ella lo notaba perfectamente. Fue extraño, ya que en vez de salir disparado de la habitación, la soltó lentamente, como si no quisiera hacerle daño al separarse de ella. La miró a los ojos y simplemente negó con la cabeza antes de marcharse.

Aunque pareciera absurdo, Rukia creyó que había avanzado mucho en esa ocasión.

**--//--//--**

La primera reacción de Yuzu y Karin fue quedarse de piedra. No articularon palabra hasta bien pasados muchos minutos. Después, no hubo manera de callar a Yuzu, no paraba de preguntar mil y una cosas. Tal fue la situación, que Isshin tuvo que llevarse a su hermano a dar un paseo para alejarlo del examen que le estaban haciendo sus hijas. No le extrañaba nada que Ichigo no hubiera aparecido más, seguramente estaría algo asombrado con su parecido, y tendría que asimilar la noticia.

Así que Kaien e Isshin pasearon tranquilamente por los alrededores de la casa, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Hasta que al final, el más joven, rompió el silencio.

-Papá murió hace años.

-Lo se.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Si, siempre que puedo me entero de cómo van las cosas –sonrió con desgana.- Supe lo que le pasó y todo lo demás.

-Comprendo.

-¿Por qué no viniste antes? –no sonó como un reproche, sino más bien como algo que quería haber preguntado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Kaien se paró, haciendo que Isshin tuviera que desandar unos cuantos pasos para enfrentarlo directamente.

-Sabes que nunca te guardé rencor por lo que hiciste –el mayor asintió con la cabeza- pero venir a verte, por aquel entonces, sería haberme puesto contra padre y Kukkaku. Yo era muy joven, apenas recién salido de la academia.

-Que si mal no recuerdo –sonrió con orgullo- la hiciste en un tiempo record.

-Así fue –él también sonrió complacido.- Y tras eso, me metí en la locura que son los escuadrones de protección. Dejé pasar el tiempo.

-Hasta ahora –coincidió para adelantar un poco su historia.- ¿Has venido por algo en especial?

-¿Ver a mi hermano no es algo especial? –le palmeó la espalda para seguir andando.- Para los shinigamis el tiempo pasa de otra manera, jamás creí que tus hijos hubieran crecido tanto, ni que… -se interrumpió sin saber si podía hablar de Masaki.

-¿Te quedarás algún tiempo?

-Claro, quiero conocer a mi familia, y además, tengo una misión que hacer por aquí.

-¿Y…?

-No, no te puedo hablar de ella.

Isshin puso los ojos en blanco y Kaien se rió.

-Todo a su debido tiempo, hermano.

-Por supuesto.

-Oye ¿Cómo conseguiste que tu hijo se casara con una Kuchiki?

-Imagino que conoces la historia de Rukia-chan.

-Si, pero por lo que he visto esta mañana, ella no.

-¿No le habrás dicho nada?

-Ni una palabra, no soy un entrometido. Pero me parece extraño, en el Seretei no saben mucho sobre el asunto, de hecho, se cree que Byakuya la hará llamar pronto, pues parece ser la más clara heredera al Clan, puesto que él no se ha vuelto a casar.

-Pues no se irá –dijo tajantemente Isshin.- No, si ella no quiere, y créeme, por ahora, no quiere irse.

Kaien arrugó la frente, no era esa la sensación que tenía respecto a la chica, pero aún así, no dijo nada.

-Es más, tengo un acuerdo con Byakuya –miró a su hermano y decidió devolverle la pelota.- Pero no te lo contare –se rió- todo a su tiempo.

"_Touché_" pensó su hermano mientras también reía.

**--//--//--**

Dicen que las mujeres son cotillas por naturaleza, pero no hay nada más cierto que afirmar, que los hombres lo son más aún. Así que cuando cundió el rumor de que el cabeza de los Kuchiki fue un shinigami que se escapó por amor a una humana y decidió vivir con ella, la noticia se expandió como la espuma. Y lo más curioso es que eran ellos, y no ellas, los que le ponían detalles a la historia, sin saber ni una sola palabra más.

Así, cuando Ishida pudo, por fin, hablar a solas con su mujer y contarle todo lo que sabía por boca de Chad, ésta suspiraba por la bonita historia de amor que le estaba contando. Pero si ambos supieran la verdad, verían que no era ni tan bonita, ni caballerosa por parecía. Aún así, nadie la iba a desmentir.

Y fue Inoue, quien informó a Senna de todo lo que estaba pasando. La chica no se encontraba bien desde hacía algún tiempo, con profundos dolores de cabeza, y la comida de Orihime no es que la mejorara mucho su estado, pero se la comía igualmente.

-Ya sabía yo que alguno tenía que ser shinigami.

-¿Qué quieres decir Senna-chan?

-Está claro que Ichigo tiene algo de shinigami –"como yo" quiso decir, pero eso se lo guardó para ella misma.

-Si, está claro, pero es una historia preciosa. Tanto como la de Kurosaki-kun con Rukia-san –Inoue no era tonta, y sabía que debía quitarle de la cabeza sus ideas a Senna.

-Yo no la veo tan bonita –refunfuñó, y desde luego, no lo era- les obligaron a casarse y ahora no se pueden ni ver ¿qué tiene eso de bonito?

-¡Oh Senna-chan! –sonrió soñadora- No sabes de la misa la mitad.

-¿Qué no sé?

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros e hizo un ademán de irse.

-¡No! ¿Qué no sé?

Pero la chica se fue, y Senna supo que tenía que salir de esa habitación pronto para que nadie arruinara su plan. Al menos, Inoue, la mantenía al día de lo que estaba pasando, ya que poco a poco, las visitas de Ichigo eran menos frecuentes.

**--//--//--**

Durante un par de días, Kaien, no podía apartar la mirada de su sobrino y de Rukia ¿qué les pasaba a esos dos? Él llevaba casado con Miyako ya algún tiempo, y aún así, cuando la veía saltaban chispas, era su alma gemela, y lo sabía. En cambio, esos dos estúpidos, eran tan evidentes… y aún así había un hielo entre los dos difícil de cortar. No es que fuera asunto suyo, desde luego, pero en varias ocasiones habría querido decirle un par de cosas a la mocosa esa ¿Cómo se llamaba? Senna, sí, Senna. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Así que, cuando tuvo la menor oportunidad de arrinconar a su hermano, así lo hizo. Le caía bien la chica Kuchiki, le parecía una buena pareja para su terco sobrino, y eso que los conocía desde hacía bien poco. Pero había algo en el muchacho que le era muy familiar, y no era su sola apariencia.

-¿Qué les pasa a esos dos? –preguntó ceñudo.

-¿A Ichigo y a Rukia?

-Si, a esos dos.

-Es complicado.

-Creo que podré entenderlo.

-Tiene que ver con la muerte de Masaki.

Un extraño silencio se hizo entre los dos, Kaien había intentado no hacer ninguna pregunta al respecto, y no lo haría ahora, si Isshin estaba dispuesto a hablar él lo escucharía, sino tendría que ir directamente a hablar con los implicados.

-Murió protegiendo a Rukia-chan.

-Lo siento –no sabía que decir.

-La chica también, se quiso disculpar –agitó la cabeza- pero me pareció inoportuno y la hice callar.

-La entiendo, aún así ¿qué tiene que ver eso con el enfado que tienen?

-Ichigo no ha podido perdonarla.

-No lo entiendo ¿por qué…?

-Cree que fue culpa de Rukia-chan que ella muriera, y no hay manera de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Y la chica esa –señaló con la cabeza a Senna- no es que ayude mucho.

-No, desde luego. He pensado hacer algo, pero creo que estoy algo perdido, Ichigo es un cabezón insufrible…

-Pues habrá que hacerlo entrar en razón.

**--//--//--**

**Creo que el capi anterior no gustó demasiado, quizás me pasé a la hora de poner historias entrelazadas, así que este tiene una historia más lineal. A ver que os parece así. ¿Os gusta que aparezca Kaien? A mi es un personaje que me gusta mucho, y no me quería quedar con las ganas. Además es parte de la historia. **

**Bueno, no voy a dejar el fanfic a medias, desde luego, tardaré más o tardaré menos, pero no voy a dejarlo. Ahora estoy más liada, pero aún así me encanta hacer fics, y mientras a alguien le siga interesando, yo lo seguiré publicando. Lo digo por los comentarios que me lo dicen, a los cuales no he podido contestar porque no estaban registrados.**

**Esta vez no dejo adelanto, pues no lo tengo hecho, no he tenido tiempo para mucho más. **

**Hasta la próxima!! Seguramente el próximo domingo. **


	5. Ad nauseam

**V. ****Ad nauseam****.**

Los gritos no se escuchaban tanto como debieran, pues la habitación tenía buenos muros. Aún así, en las habitaciones colindantes reinaba el silencio, pues, aunque no podían escuchar con claridad las altas palabras, si entendían el significado de rabia y dolor que emitían.

En la habitación situada a la izquierda, Orihime en camisón caminaba de un extremo a otro de la habitación sin poder estarse quieta, mientras su marido la miraba muy preocupado. Dando gracias al cielo de que su hija durmiera en otra habitación y con un sueño tan profundo, que asustaba.

-Tenemos que hacer algo –sentenció su mujer.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer nosotros? –el quincy la miró tiernamente, ella era espléndida, siempre preocupada por los demás, se sentía realmente orgulloso de tener la familia que tenía, así que no entendía para nada a su mejor amigo.

-¡Es tu amigo! –se acercó suplicante- ¡hazle entrar en razón!

-Pero…

-Rukia-san no se merece eso.

-Lo se, pero –recapacitó un poco sus palabras- aunque no comprendo realmente a Kurosaki, necesitaría saber qué pasó. ¿Podrías explicármelo? –su mujer era reacia a hablar de la muerte de Masaki, por los malos recuerdos.

-Me avergüenzo de lo que pasó.

Él la cogió de las manos, y la sentó tranquilamente en la cama. Con toda la delicadeza que pudo le apartó un mechón de la cara, y la animó a hablar. Ella también necesitaba desahogarse.

**--//--//--**

-¡No puedes echarme eso en cara! –le gritó indignada.- ¡Tú no estabas aquí!

-¿Y donde estaba? ¿eh? –se acercó peligrosamente- ¡Intentando cuidaros!

-¡Lo mismo intentaba yo maldito imbécil!

-¡No me insultes enana! ¡Eres la última persona que puede criticarme!

-¡Habló el santo! ¿Crees que soy ciega o estúpida?

-Lo mismo podría decirte yo a ti… -contestó él en un tono de voz tan bajo que asustaba.

**--//--//--**

A la derecha de la discusión, otra pareja estaba de los nervios por no poder dormir. Karin quería tirar el muro abajo, pero Chad la paraba con escasos monosílabos que la tranquilizaban.

-¿En que piensan esos dos locos? –no paraba de repetir.- ¿No saben que la gente necesita dormir?

-Déjalos, es algo que tenía que ocurrir.

Karin bufó.

-En el fondo, comprendo a Ichigo –a Chad no le sorprendió- yo también estuve enfadada un tiempo con Rukia-chan…

Él la dejó pensar, sabía que no era fácil expresar todo lo que significaba perder a una madre, y culpar a alguien, sin que tuviera la culpa. Pero confiaba en ella, y sabía que era algo que tenía olvidado, aunque tuviera remordimientos al respecto.

-Ella sólo… sólo… asumió la culpa como si de verdad fuera suya… -cabeceó negativamente durante unos instantes- y fue tan fácil creer que así era.

-Lo comprendo –le cogió la mano.

-No, no creo que puedas.

Suspiró y buscó las mejores palabras para no parecer una niña pequeña apegada a las faldas de sus padres, pues eso no era verdad en absoluto.

-Nos quedamos solas, murió tanta gente…

**--//--//--**

-Por aquel entonces –comenzó Orihime- Rukia-san y yo estábamos muy avanzadas en nuestro embarazo –sonrió para que Ishida no se sintiera culpable- sabes que yo no lo pasé muy bien y que posiblemente…

-Lo se, no te preocupes –la tranquilizó- lo importante es que estás bien. Nao es mi alegría, sabes que la criaremos como una quincy, y no importa que sea la última del legado.

Ella sonrió abiertamente, aunque en sus ojos asomaban lágrimas que no caían aún, pues todos sus esfuerzos estaban en eso. Un grito más alto de lo normal hizo que los dos se pararan a mirar el muro que dividía los cuartos con gran atención. Tras eso, algo se había caído al suelo. El acto reflejo de Orihime fue levantarse hacía la puerta, pero su marido la paró en seco, negando con la cabeza.

-Continúa, es mejor dejarlos en paz.

Ella cogió aire hasta llenarse los pulmones, como para tener unos instantes más para pensar, y continuó con ánimos renovados.

-Yo no conocía bien mis poderes, tenía una idea de ellos, pero no sabía manejarlos. En cambio, Rukia-san, llevaba años entrenándose y seguía defendiéndonos como siempre, fue muy valiente.

**--//--//--**

-Mi madre –dijo Karin con la mirada perdida en algún punto de su habitación- siempre le regañaba por no cuidarse lo que debiera, pero ella siempre le contestaba que no era justo que Ichigo librara una guerra que pudiera costarle la vida, y ella se quedara sin hacer nada mientras los hollows asediaban la ciudad. Y a nosotras.

-Era una situación complicada.

-Si, en aquellos momentos nosotras no nos habíamos enfrentado directamente con esos monstruos, y no comprendíamos que sólo los shinigamis y algunas personas, podían hacerles frente… había tan pocas posibilidades de salir vivos a un ataque –apretó los ojos con fuerza para centrase mejor en su historia.- Aquella noche, mi madre estaba cuidando de Inoue-san, había pasado unos días horribles, pero ya se encontraba mejor. Mientras las demás, cenábamos tranquilamente…

El grito que emitió aquella bestia, fue estremecedor.

-Lo se –contestó al ver que ella no continuaba- siempre lo es.

-No, era distinto, muy distinto. Todas sentimos algo extraño, como una sensación de opresión en el pecho –le miró asustada.- Yuzu se desmayó y yo corrí a llevarla a su habitación, se que Tatsuki corrió a ver a Inoue-san y a mi madre.

**--//--//--**

-¡¡¿Y qué diablos más podía hacer?!! –gritó Rukia, que sin saber porqué la herida de su costado dolía como antaño, no podía ser, estaba curada, serían los recuerdos.

-Esconderte –le dijo lentamente desde el otro extremo de la habitación con un tono de voz mortalmente tranquilo- era lo más sensato.

-¿Y dejar que atacara a las demás? –ella lo miraba como si fuera un monstruo sin escrúpulos, él no había estado allí, no podía comprenderlo.- Sólo yo podía hacer frente a eso.

-Era sólo un hollow –para él, no eran más que basura.

-No, Ichigo –sus ojos color violeta se achicaron- era algo más.

El chico, haciendo acopio de toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, levantó del suelo la silla que acaban de tirar en su pelea. La enderezó y se sentó. Sabía que este momento tenía que llegar, y lo mejor era pasarlo cuanto antes, ahora que podía dar marcha atrás, y no cuando ya no pudiera.

Respiró entrecortadamente un par de veces, hasta que pudo hablar con toda la serenidad de la que fue capaz.

-Te escuchó.

La sorpresa de Rukia fue inminente. Sabía que a la más mínima objeción de lo que él quería, gritaría como un loco. Y esa era su oportunidad, su momento de arreglarlo todo. Así que se dirigió a la cama, pensando si sería mejor estar sentada o no. Pero descartó la idea, acercándose a la ventana. Apoyó su cabeza y decidió contarle todo lo que él, ahora, estaba dispuesto a escuchar.

-Urahara-san, una vez me contó que podían existir esos tipos de hollows, según él, eran escasísimos en Hueco Mundo, quizá una decena de ellos –Ichigo se iba haciendo a la idea de lo que Rukia le quería decir- así que cuando lo vi romper el ventanal del salón y entrar, pensé que no podía ser cierto. Tenía forma humana, y una máscara de hollow…

-Un arrancar –le apuntilló sin saber bien porque.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Estaba sola, sin Sode no Shirayuki, así que sólo pude usar algún kidoh contra él –sonrió tristemente- pero no le hacían nada.

**--//--//--**

-Tatsuki-chan corrió a avisarnos, debíamos escondernos, ella ayudaría a Rukia-san a detenerlo. Pero Masaki se negó en rotundo, dijo que ella no debía pelear, que entre ella y Tatsuki, deberían ocuparse de la situación. Pero yo… yo…

-Tranquila –le pasó una mano por la espalda, intentando consolarla.

-Les supliqué que no me dejaran sola –ahora si cayeron las lágrimas que tanto intentaba guardar.

-Fue normal que lo hicieras, estabas asustada.

-Quise que Tatsuki-chan se quedara conmigo. El ambiente era agobiador, y las dos nos escondimos como pudimos, y fue Masaki-san quien fue a ayudar a Rukia-san.

**--//--//--**

-…en el momento que atravesó mi costado con la espada –no era capaz de mirar a Ichigo a la cara- tu madre apareció con mi espada y se lanzó a intentar herirlo, pero fue inútil, como si nada pudiera hacerle daño.

Esperó un momento, creyendo que Ichigo ya se habría marchado o estaría hecho un loco por la habitación. Pero no era así, él seguía sentado, con sus ojos fijos en ella.

-Recuerdo intentar detenerlo en varias ocasiones, y por fin, conseguir herirlo. Me dolía todo, y parecía imposible para lo inevitable.

Esperó un momento, ya que ahora vendría lo que tanto había querido decirle y era decisión de él que la comprendiera. O más bien dicho, que comprendiera lo que pasó.

-Todo ocurrió muy deprisa…

**--//--//--**

-Escuchamos un grito ensordecedor –seguía explicando Karin- y el ambiente opresor se desvaneció de golpe. Yuzu seguía inconsciente, así que baje corriendo las escaleras, pero ya era tarde.

Recordar la escena hizo que se le hiciera un nudo en el estómago, cerró los ojos, pero aún así seguía viendo perfectamente cada detalle de todo aquello.

-Karin…

-Aquella… cosa –le miró asustada- ya no estaba. Pero mi madre estaba muerta, encima de Rukia-chan, y ella estaba inconsciente.

-No comprendo como… -no le dejaron acabar la frase.

-Fue la espada de Rukia-chan, la que la había atravesado –se encogió de hombros asustada- o eso creímos.

-¿Por qué?

-Mi madre tenía una herida de arma, de espada, y nunca, jamás, habíamos visto un hollow con espada.

-Pero existen.

-Eso lo sabemos ahora –miró al suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

**--//--//--**

-Cuando te envié aquella carta –le miró para que él comprendiera.

-La que me dijiste que enseñara a Ichigo –Ishida dijo la frese como si le costara trabajo pronunciarla. Ya que, al leer aquello no podía comprender como su mujer quería que él se enterara de algo así, si no fuera porque todavía estuviera resentida. Así que esperó una explicación que llevaba años esperando.

-Si, aquella, creí que era la mejor manera de que él se enterara… Tatsuki-chan pudo interceptar la carta de Karin y créeme, era mucho peor.

-¿Intentaste que Kurosaki no se enfadara?

-Intenté que el golpe fuera menos duro.

-Comprendo.

-Deje claro que todo había sido un accidente, un mal accidente.

-Kurosaki no lo entendió así –sentenció su amigo.

-Y eso es lo peor de todo, ya que no fue Rukia-san quien hirió realmente a Masaki-san.

**--//--//--**

-¿Me estás diciendo que fue el arrancar?

-¡¿Acaso lo dudabas?! –Rukia se giró de golpe incrédula.- Yo jamás… yo jamás le hubiese hecho daño a Masaki-san.

-¡Eso no fue lo que nos dijeron!

-Lo se –dijo con más tranquilidad de la que pensaba que tuviera- al principio yo también dudé de misma… pero después todo fue muy claro.

Ichigo se rascó la cabeza, miró hacía donde estaba Rukia sin mirarla realmente. Acto seguido se levantó de la silla y se puso a dar vueltas, por su cabeza pasaban conversaciones con su padre, y las últimas mantenidas con su familia. ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho que no había sido un simple hollow? Él jamás hubiera… pero lo había hecho, y ahora no sabía que hacer.

-Pero Karin dijo… en sus cartas dijo que tu –no sabía explicarse.

-¡Ichigo! ¿crees que yo estaba bien? Era la primera vez que veía algo así, murió tu madre y… ella sólo quiso protegernos a mi y al bebé.

-Comprendo.

-¿Nadie te lo dijo? ¿Nadie te contó que más tarde volvió?

-No exactamente, yo me perdí durante meses, en el pueblo de Senna, y luego la guerra se adelantó vertiginosamente, me hirieron y no quise saber nada.

-Eres un descerebrado.

El silencio inundó la habitación. Ambos se miraban sin saber que hacer o decir. Ichigo tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar, y Rukia sólo quería pasar página de una vez por todas. En un arrebato de impulsividad, Ichigo salió de la habitación, dejando a la chica totalmente asombrada y sola. Con una sola pregunta en la cabeza: _"¿Y ahora qué?_".

**--//--//--**

Senna no podía dormir, por más que lo intentara sólo podía pensar en lo que había ocurrido y en que pronto, muy pronto, ella estaría en el lugar que se merecía. Una sonrisa inundaba su cara, y la felicidad era tan patente que podía tocarla.

Durante días, se había intentado recuperar, y sólo molestaba a Ichigo por la buena relación de su tío Kaien con su mujer. ¡Si hasta le estaba enseñando a pelear! ¡Ja! Esos dos tenían algo más que una simple amistad, y ella sólo lo estaba reseñando. Había sido tan fácil inducir al chico, y todo se lo había buscado esa shinigami de pacotilla. Y esa noche, sin previo aviso, había empezado la pelea. Por fin, sin lugar a dudas, Ichigo repudiaría a esa mujer, y después de un tiempo, ella podría consolarlo y ser parte de su vida.

Parte activa de su vida.

Por fin. Su momento estaba muy cerca.

**--//--//--**

Isshin y Kaien estaban riéndose en el salón principal mientras toda la pelea se desarrollaba en el piso superior. Los chillidos se escuchaban levemente, pero ahí estaban. Por fin. Les había costado días, pero al fin, su plan llegara a buen puerto.

Verle la cara a Senna era más que evidente, y ver la debilidad de Ichigo por su mujer también. Ellos dos sólo necesitaban hablar, o bueno gritarse en su caso. Pues eran realmente temperamentales. Necesitaban un empujón, y la propia Senna era la vía perfecta para levantar a Ichigo de su letargo y hacer que se enfrentase a Rukia. ¿Y qué había hecho él? Sólo hacerle caso, y desde luego no fue algo desagradable, esa Kuchiki era una mujer realmente interesante. En el fondo le molestaba que su sobrino no supiera apreciar la suerte que había tenido.

¡Una Kuchiki! Ella debería estar casada con un noble viejo y aburrido, pero gracias a su pasado, podía estar con él. ¿No veía el muy tonto la suerte que tenían? Pero bueno, seguro que después de esa noche, él tendría un montón de sobrinos nietos para mimar.

-¿Cómo crees que irán?

-Les quedará poco, Isshin, no pueden gritarse eternamente ¿no crees?

-Que poco les conoces… -se rió tranquilamente.

-Ahora todo queda en sus manos, nosotros no podemos hacer más.

**--//--//--**

**Se que este capítulo quizás no es lo que esperabais para saber qué le había pasado Masaki y porqué Ichigo estaba así. Pero me pareció bien poner la historia así, en vez de uno que fuera lo que pasó en aquel momento. En el siguiente seguiré con la trama principal del fic, que no es esta. Por supuesto seguirá el IchiRuki, pero ahora ya de otra manera. **

**Espero que os guste, no he podido responder a los comentarios, pero lo haré, con un poco de suerte la semana que viene tengo vacaciones y podré hacerlo. Al igual que pegarle un buen empujón a este fic y espero poner más capítulos. **

**No pongo adelanto porque no lo tengo. Es por esa manía del tiempo de ser tan corto… **


	6. Ab æterno

VI. Ab æterno.

Cuando Rukia se levantó aquella mañana, no pudo dejar de pensar que era todo distinto. Al mirar la rendija de sol que entraba por la ventana casi cerrada, se dio cuenta que era mucho más tarde de lo habitual. Ichigo no había dormido con ella, pero comprendía que tenía que pensar. Cuando bajó apresurada de la cama, alguien llamó a su puerta, y antes de poder decir nada, Orihime entró en la habitación.

-¿Rukia-san? –entró sigilosamente.- Esto está muy oscuro. ¿Estás despierta?

-Si.

-Venía a despertarte, es algo tarde y esta mañ…

-Inoue –la cortó sin pensar mucho.- Quiero que me quites la herida.

-¿La-la herida?

Rukia sonrió y asintió.

-Si, creo que ya va siendo hora de dejar atrás el pasado.

Orihime sonrió cándidamente antes de decir:

-Ya lo creo que si.

**--//--//--**

Acababa de amanecer cuando Ichigo se dio cuanta del tiempo que había estado sentado mirando el lago. Apoyado en un tronco de un gran árbol no debió haberse movido en horas, pues al darse cuenta de la situación notó los músculos agarrotados.

Rukia tenía razón, a veces era demasiado cabezón. Se había estado creyendo una historia durante tanto tiempo que no sabía darle vuelta a atrás. Pero bueno, qué hacer ahora era lo que le estaba azorando.

En eso estaba cuando una cabeza boca abajo apareció frente a él.

-¡Hola! ¡Te he estado buscando!

-¡Joder Senna! ¿Qué haces colgada de una rama?

Ella jamás le diría que lo había seguido hasta allí, y lo había dejado pensar para no molestar, y ya estaba cansada de hacerlo. Durante más de una hora, Senna había estado quieta, mirándolo, esperando el momento oportuno para hacer su aparición, mientras ideaba maneras de hacer que la balanza se pusiera de su lado.

-Ya te lo he dicho, te buscaba –sonrió.

-¿En una rama?

-Algo así… ¿qué haces aquí? –cambió de tema.

-Pensar.

-¿Sobre Ru… qué? –al final cambió de idea.

-Asuntos míos, ¿y tú como estás?

Las facciones de Senna cambiaron durante unos segundos, de total frustración a una sonrisa enorme, algo falsa.

-Estoy mucho mejor –se sentó totalmente pegada a Ichigo.- ¿Dónde está tu esposa? –la última palabra casi la escupió, pero siguió antes de qué él pudiera reaccionar.- Imagino que dentro de poco irá a entrenar con tu tío…

-Imagino –se encogió de hombros.

-¿Te da igual?

-Claro, debería mejorar sus habilidades.

-¿Qué? –se asombró de verdad- eso no es lo que decías ayer.

-No creo que sea asunto tuyo, Senna…

Pero cuando quiso seguir hablando se fijó en ella, algo más detenidamente. Llevaba una camisa que no escondía casi nada de su anatomía, y ahora que estaba sentada a su lado se fijó en algo que había cambiado, algo extraño. Nunca le habría dado importancia, sino fuera por lo obvio de la situación.

-Tu tatuaje –dijo sin más, secamente.

Ella se miró el pecho, justo debajo de la clavícula tenía un tatuaje. Según le había explicado a Ichigo, no era eso exactamente, sino una marca de nacimiento un tanto extraña, pues ella recordaba haberlo tenido siempre. Aunque miró instintivamente, no podía vérselo. Odiaba que la gente lo mirara, así que solía ir tapada siempre, pero en esa ocasión, le daba igual, Ichigo ya lo había visto infinidad de veces, y ella sabía que las camisas cerradas hasta el cuello no eran la mejor indumentaria para atraer a un hombre. Cuando se acercaran a la casa, se taparía otra vez.

-¿Qué le pasa? –sinuosamente se acercó más a él para que mirara.

-Ha cambiado.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo va a cambiar? Es imposible.

-Si, ahora es distinto, mírate en el lago.

Algo asombrada, se acercó lentamente, hasta que lo vio. Sí, efectivamente, había cambiado, de una manera radical. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? Asustada tras verse se tapó corriendo, intentando que no fuera todo tan extraño como parecía.

-Es una tontería Ichigo –se encogió de hombros- no es para tanto.

-Pues deberíamos mirarlo, puede que signifique algo –le comentó seriamente.

Un atisbo de felicidad se asomó por sus ojos, era la oportunidad perfecta para pasar más tiempo con él. Así qué asintió y se volvió a sentar a su lado. Por un tiempo, él sería sólo para ella.

**--//--//--**

-¡Oh Yourichi-san! –dijo con su tono más feliz, pero cargado de cinismo- Creo que no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte.

-Tienes razón, Kisuke ¿Cuántos días llevamos así? –no le dejó contestar- esta gente es idiota –bufó.- Creo que es hora de volver.

-Ah –asintió- será mejor que volvamos. Tessai ya debe tenerlo todo listo.

-Y estas malditas gentes no abren el pico.

-Están asustados.

-Eso parece.

-Y algo aliviados.

-Sí, eso también lo parece.

**--//--//--**

Rukia lució una sonrisa espléndida desde que bajó esa mañana. El asombro de todos fue inmediato. Parecía que aquel nubarrón había pasado y todos decidieron que ya era hora de pasar página.

Los shinigamis, en cambio, tenían un aura extraña a su alrededor. A todos les parecía chocante que siempre portaran sus espadas. Pero cuando les preguntaban, daban varías excusas que sonaban vacuas.

Rukia dejó a Orihime para fijarse mejor en lo que pasaba a su alrededor, era curioso como antes no se daba cuenta de nada, sino que realmente estaba pensando en sus asuntos. Se recriminó mentalmente, no debía dejar pasar las cosas tan fácilmente. Ahora que lo veía todo con otros ojos, es como si se estuviera cociendo algo a su alrededor.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le dijo Kaien mientras le tocaba en el entrecejo fruncido.

-Nada –suspiró algo abatida.

-¿No estarás buscando a ese esquivo marido tuyo?

Ahora que lo pensaba, no.

-Está en el pueblo –siguió diciendo, pero cómo ella no preguntaba más, cerró el tema.- ¿Y tú? ¿No estábamos de entrenamiento? –le reprochó medio divertido.- ¿Qué ha pasado esta mañana?

-Bueno… yo…

-Es lo mejor de las reconciliaciones ¿no? –le guiñó un ojo mientras la dejaba totalmente roja.- Venga vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer.

**--//--//--**

-Taicho –le llamó la atención su Teniente suavemente.- Tenemos noticias.

-Dime Matsumoto –se sentó a su lado, mientras oteaba que nadie les escuchara.

La mujer se masajeó las sienes antes de hablar, había pasado casi toda la noche en vela, y si contaba el cansancio acumulado, se derrumbaría allí mismo. Así que era mejor no pensar en nada, sino informar lo más rápidamente posible, para después ir a la cama corriendo.

-El segundo escuadrón dejará de prestarnos ayuda.

-¿Qué?

-Quedó muy menguado tras la guerra, y ahora necesitan estar en el Seretei.

-¿Y nosotros? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que nuestros anfitriones se cansen de nosotros? ¿O hasta que empiecen a sospechar? –bufó.- Lo han dejado todo en nuestras manos.

-Si, Taicho, por eso debemos actuar pronto.

-¿Cuan pronto?

-Ya.

-Comprendo –dijo mientras se levantaba.

-No, espere, hay algo más.

Él la miró con la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Si lo pensaba bien, había sido el hombre más paciente de la historia. Tras una larga guerra lo mandan a otra misión, que él habría solucionado en poco tiempo, pero no, le mandan a jugar a los espías para luego dejarle en la estacada… ¡él era un Capitán! Pero parecía que nadie se acordaba de eso. Su Teniente lo ignoraba, sólo le gustaba "el trabajo de campo" es decir, papeleo cero. Al menos los otros shinigamis de su escuadrón le tenían respeto. Pero Abarai y los otros… le harían más caso a una mula, o al menos esa era la sensación que tenía él.

-El rastro…

"_El maldito rastro_" pensó Histusgaya.

-…no nos lleva sólo a Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Eso es imposible, tu misma dijiste que ella no había estado en la zona, lo confirmaste.

-Me pude equivocar –replicó la Teniente.

-Ve a descansar Matsumoto, pronto volveremos al Seretei.

-¿Y perdernos toda la diversión? –replicó, pero él ya se había marchado y ella tenía más cosas que decir.

**--//--//--**

La espada de Rukia siempre impresionaba a Kaien. Era muy elegante, a la par de extraña, con ese blanco inmaculado. Estaba más que seguro que a Miyako le hubiese gustado en partes iguales, tanto Rukia como su espada. Pero ahora, mientras entrenaba con ella, e intentaba sacarle el mayor partido, no podía dejar de preguntarse si eran correctas sus observaciones, o si se había equivocado. Al menos había ayudado a que el inútil de su sobrino –al menos en ese tema- se reconciliara con ella, si, pero ¿dónde diablos estaba?

-Hagamos un descanso –dijo cuando ya llevaban un par de horas.

-Está bien, pronto será la hora de comer.

Kaien se fue a por algo de beber, y cuando volvió se la encontró sentada de espaldas a él esperando. Era muy elegante, toda una persona de la nobleza, sin lugar a dudas, lo llevaba en la sangre, aunque sus orígenes fueran oscuros. ¿Pero a quien le importan? ¡Ah si! A toda la maldita Sociedad de Almas…

-Yo se de una que tiene ganas de salir por esa ventana –le colocó la bebida en la cabeza sin soltarla, esperando a que ella la cogiera- y buscar a cierto pelirrojo malhumorado…

-¡No! –se sonrojó.

-No tienes de qué avergonzarte, tuvo que ser duro esperar ¿por qué no fuiste a pelear? Tenías aptitudes suficientes…

-Estaba embarazada –no hicieron falta más explicaciones.

-Oh, yo… lo siento, no quería...

-¿Te puedo contar un secreto? –quiso cambiar de tema rápidamente.

**--//--//--**

Expectación, sí, eso fue para él. Nervios, malditos y ahogados nervios. Cuando casi la levantó en peso para subirla a su habitación tras la comida más rápida de su vida. Y si ahora lo pensaba ¿qué habían comido?

Ahora, tumbado en su cama boca arriba, pensando en todo lo pasado, estaba feliz. Un sentimiento que hacía mucho tiempo no experimentaba. Rukia, a su lado bostezaba, a esas horas de la tarde se caía de sueño, ella tampoco había dormido nada. Pero al menos habían arreglado sus diferencias. La miró de arriba abajo con una media sonrisa en su cara, mientras ella fruncía el ceño con otra sonrisa. Hasta que por fin, se dio cuenta.

-¿Y tu cicatriz?

-Inoue la curó.

-Ah, comprendo.

-No, no comprendes nada, pero te gusta pensar que así es.

Sonrió, a veces era tan arisca, pero como podía pensar eso de ella si se lo decía con una sonrisa. Se estaba volviendo un idiota sentimental. Pero a veces no estaba tan mal.

**--//--//--**

**Sí, lo se, merezco maldiciones y todo lo que os podáis imaginar. Pero aunque suene extraño no he tenido nada de tiempo, entre el curro y los exámenes… ¡Malditos exámenes! Pero en fin, actualicé, no puedo prometer nada para la siguiente vez, pero bueno, al menos tengo el capi casi terminado. **

**Nada más, imagino que ya nadie se acordará de qué iba esto… pero bueno, al menos, como dije ya en una ocasión, podéis tener la certeza de que acabaré el fic antes o después (parece ser que más después que antes).**

**¡Bawa! **


	7. Velis nolis

**VII. ****Velis nolis.**

Aquel sería el día en que lo destaparía todo. Hitsugaya Toushiro estaba cansado de tanta tontería. ¿Y todo porqué? Él tenía muy claro desde el principio qué debía hacer y cómo. En cambio, nadie opinaba como él. Si, los asuntos de guerra se solucionan en la guerra, pero esto escapaba de lo común y corriente. Matar a tantos shinigamis no podía quedar sin castigo, y si le hubieran dejado, él habría impartido ese castigo sin dudar, pero el Seretei no quería más problemas y quería algo parecido a un juicio justo.

Se levantó de la cama con una sola idea en la cabeza: desenmascarar a Kurosaki Ichigo.

Esa era la única oportunidad.

**--//--//--**

-Rukia-chan –dijo su empalagosa voz desde el otro lado del pasillo. Si hubiera podido habría girado en redondo para no hablar con ella.

-¿Qué quieres Senna?

-Estoy buscando a Ichi-kun –dijo con ese tono de niña que jamás había roto un plato que hacía que nadie desconfiara de ella.

-Sigue durmiendo –no quiso dar más explicaciones.

-Entonces lo despertaré.

Ante el horror de Rukia, ella quería entrar a _su_ habitación y despertar a _su_ marido. Logró cogerla por el cuello de su traje dos segundos antes de que abriera la puerta.

-No, déjalo, ya lo haré yo.

-Pero…

-Sin peros –achicó los ojos a modo de amenaza.

La sangre de Senna hirvió, hacía tiempo que no tenía ningún encontronazo con Rukia, pues había tenido todo el tiempo del mundo con Ichigo tras tener que ver que pasaba con su marca. Pero ahora que pensaba que poco se podía hacer, le había dado de lado para estar pegado a las faldas de esa don nadie. Y tenía que ponerle fin a esa situación. ¿Cuándo aprendería esa shinigami de pacotilla a no poner las manos en lo que es suyo?

Mientras esperaba detrás de la puerta, pensó que sólo tenía un as en la manga, y no sabía bien cómo usarlo. ¿Quién iba a penar que esa mosquita muerta era más de lo que parecía? Y todo gracias a una conversación que escuchó por casualidad. Estuvo dos días sin saber qué hacer, y ahora tampoco lo tenía claro. Al parecer la madre de Rukia había desaparecido hace años, muerta de vergüenza por haber tenido una hija con un humano. Era, definitivamente, tonta. Aunque si el dicho no erraba, la información era poder y ella tenía, entonces, un poco.

Pasaron diez minutos, y de esos sobrevinieron otros diez. El enfado de Senna era monumental. Pero fue en ese momento cuando se volvió a escuchar ese terrible sonido.

Un alarido de hollow.

**--//--//--**

-¡Renji! –gritó la mujer a lo lejos.- ¿Cuántos has visto?

-Dirás cuantos he matado –sonrió- he perdido la cuenta.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Ella llevaba su espada sin liberar, cosa que asombró al Teniente. Al parecer acababa de aparecer en escena. Le gustaría haberle preguntado a Matsumoto dónde se suponía que estaba desde que los hollows comenzaron a aparecer. Pero seguramente no se lo diría, estaba muy extraña durante esos días.

-Será mejor que no nos separemos, hay muchos por la zona –le dijo el pelirrojo.

-Si, creo que será mejor que vayamos al bosque, debe estar infectado y no debemos dejar que se acerquen a la ciudad.

-De acuerdo.

**--//--//--**

-Algo los ha atraído –sentenció Isshin mirando a su hermano.

-O alguien –sentenció Kaien.

-¿En qué estás pensando? –frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién se ha quedado en la casa?

-Ichigo y Rukia están allí.

Kaien maldijo por lo bajo, dejando a su hermano más que asustado, y echó a correr en dirección contraria a la que debería. Se suponía que deberían vigilar el pueblo, ya que la casa estaba segura. Hubiera deseado seguirlo, pero no había tiempo que perder, era todo muy extraño.

Al llegar Kaien no parecía la escena que él habría imaginado ¿Quién iba a decir que su sobrino sería tan… galante? Pelear por una mujer estaba muy bien, sobre todo si era la de uno, pero morir por ella era otra cosa. Se alegró de que todo fuera bien entre ellos, pero ahora ya no podía ayudarlos más.

Al parecer el Capitán Hitsugaya había decidido poner las cartas sobre la mesa en el asunto, pero, sin embargo, no lo sabía y todo. Y para su desgracia el Seretei era así, siempre con intrigas y maquinaciones y él no podía desvelar, de ninguna manera el porqué estaba allí.

Hasta ahora, claro.

Aunque Toushirou era un Capitán, Ichigo le estaba pegando una buena paliza, ambos con Bankai peleando era todo un espectáculo. No era algo que se viera todos los días. Le pareció curioso que el Bankai de su sobrino fuera tan pequeño, se perdía entre el dragón de hielo del Capitán. Aún así, les estaba venciendo.

Había que parar esa locura.

Divisó a Rukia mirando sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, como se desencadenaba la pelea. Aunque ella no se había instruido en la Escuela de Shinigamis lo era sin lugar a dudas. Que maravillosa oficial del Treceavo Escuadrón hubiese sido. Su Capitán hubiese estado orgulloso al no verla pelear y dejar que cada uno solucionara sus problemas. Pero ahora llegaba el momento más duro y no había vuelta a atrás.

-Rukia –le susurró al oído.

Ella contestó sin pensar, creyendo saber qué quería saber Kaien.

-No lo sé, el Capitán Hitsugaya llegó y le dijo a Ichigo cosas incoherentes…

-Entrégate –fue un susurro que la dejó helada.

-¿Qué?

-¿Quieres que muera Ichigo? –preguntó muy serio.- ¿Quieres que él cumpla tu condena?

-¿De que diablos hablas?

-Ya no te puedes esconder más, hay cosas que el Capitán no sabe, pero yo si ¿verdad Rukia?

-De verdad que no…

-Bueno, comenzaré parando esa pelea, y luego volveremos contigo, será mejor que no huyas.

La expresión de su cara era desde luego, desconcertante. Una verdadera dureza apareció en ella y Rukia no sabía como actuar. ¿Ese era Kaien? Estaba totalmente perdida.

Kaien utilizó el shunpo e intentó ponerse entre medias de los dos. Pero ninguno le hizo caso. Pensó que la sutileza no iba a ser la mejor manera, así que tomo aire y gritó:

-¡Fue Rukia! –ninguno quiso hacerle caso.- ¡Fue Rukia!

Al segundo aviso ambos se pararon y lo miraron como si estuviera loco.

-¡Fue Rukia! –repitió para hacerlo más real.- No pudo ser Ichigo, su madre también era una shinigami.

-Mi madre también –susurró Rukia algo perdida.

-Si querida –le dijo Kaien con algo de pena- pero tu padre no.

-¿Qué demonios haces? –gritó Ichigo irritado, era algo de lo que Rukia no debía haberse enterado. Gracias a la rapidez su Bankai se colocó a su lado rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó la chica.

-No lo se.

-¿Es verdad? ¿Tú lo sabías?

-Si.

-¿Qué dices Teniente Shiba? –preguntó Toushiro un tono de autoridad que asustaba.

-Ichigo no pudo ser –repitió- creí que eso ya lo sabía, le dije a su Teniente que le avisará.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

-Ayer por la noche, cuando decidió contarme quien era su principal sospechoso.

-No he visto a Matsumoto desde ayer… maldita sea.

-Bueno, hemos parado esta locura. Masaki, la madre de Ichigo también era shinigami, no era humana. No hay más que hablar.

-Pero Kuchiki-san estuvo aquí todo el tiempo.

-No es cierto del todo ¿verdad Rukia?

-¿Rukia? –preguntó Ichigo.

-Cuando vi que no respondías fui a buscarte.

-¿Qué tu… ¿qué?

-Pero no logré encontrarte, ni a ti, ni a mi hermano, ni a nadie que conociera. Luego recapacité, pensé que sería más útil aquí que buscándote sin ningún sentido durante ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Rukia.

-No sabía que hacer.

-Lo siento, Rukia –interrumpió Kaien- pero debo detenerte.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó la chica.

-Sobre mi cadáver –respondió Ichigo.

**--//--//--**

**¿Queda alguien que siga leyendo esto? Espero que si. El verano es mala época para todo, la playa, los helados, las fiestas, el no hacer nada… Así que actualizar me ha costado un poco. Pero bueno, aquí está. No se cuando podré coger un ordenador para poder seguir escribiendo, bueno y también un poco de tranquilidad, así que no digo nada, no está vez. **

**Gracias por seguir el fic, aunque sea un auténtica pesada. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. **


End file.
